Shreeveport summer fling
by TarraM90
Summary: Sookie had been having a bad couple of months and so when her brother asked if she wanted to stay with him for a while to get over her problems she never imagined it would lead to a fabulous summer adventour and possibly Romance E/S probably a bit of Bill Bashing - Characters from books and True blood bleeding in together just so i could get the right people for the parts
1. Leaving home

A/N. Well this story is based a little autobiographical and obviously a little bit exaggerated to fit in with characters. Never done a True blood fan fic before but thought I would give it ago so hope you enjoy it.

Sookie and Eric are both human and Sookie is still in her late teens but Eric is heading in to his 20's, this will be a valid point later in the story. As mentioned in the Bio both Characters from the books and the TV series are bleeding in to this one just so I could fill in all the characters that i felt needed to be in this story. Feel free to R+R and I do try and get back to you all so feel free to message me as well

Thanks

Tarra

* * *

Her bright blue eyes fluttered open as she heard her Gran moving around the room underneath her own, she smile to herself as she stretched out in her large bed. She pulled herself up in to the seated position on the edge of the bed, her eyes gazing around the room as though it was going to be last time she ever saw the room again. She knew she was being a little silly but she could not help it, this would be the first time she had been away from home for more then a few days and especially out of the town, she normally just stayed in her best friend Tara's house.

"Sookie dear are you awake?" Gran called from the bottom of the stairs, she could almost see her Gran standing there with her apron tied around her waist, flour probably on the front of her dress where she had been making fresh biscuits this morning for breakfast, which Sookie could smell baking. Gran's hair that was now a pleasant silver colour would be pulled back in her normal messy bun at the nape of her neck and her blue eyes would be watching the top of the stairs waiting for signs of her granddaughter.

"yeah Gran am coming now" Sookie called back sliding her feet in to her slippers and grabbing a bobble as she walked passed her dresser to the door, pulling her long blonde hair up in to a messy bun on the top of her head as she walked down the stairs

"Gran you didn't have to do all this for just me" Sookie smiled gratefully as she sat down to a full plate of biscuits, sausage, and bacon.

"now Sookie you know I would never let you go anywhere with out a proper meal in your stomach so just eat up and get yourself ready your brother will be here any minute" Gran ordered her in the same way she had been forcing her to eat breakfast with since she was a young girl

"sure thing Gran" Sookie smiled to herself as she started to tuck in to the food in front of her, she had just placed the second mouthful in to her mouth when she heard her brothers boots clomping across the porch and in to the back door. His bright smile lighting up his face and his floppy blonde waves pushed back by his dark aviator sunglasses on the top of his head.

"Good morning Gran, Sook" Jason grinned as he walked straight over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup

"Jason sit down and ill fix you some breakfast" Gran spoke out as she pulled herself out of her chair and started fussing

"sure Gran" Jason smiled rolling his eyes at his sister knowing he wouldn't win the argument with his Gran even if he didn't want the breakfast, he would be made to eat it. Their Gran had raised them from children and she had always been a little bit strict but no more then what they needed, Gran was also a feeder. She felt the need to feed people all the time, so when ever someone came to the house she had to make them some food or at least offer them some pie or a sandwich.

Sookie finished her food and stood up as her Gran was finishing plating up Jason's, she smiled at her brother before pecking her Gran on her cheek and thanking her for the meal before running up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Sookie ran around her room making sure she had everything she would need packed up in the three bags she had been checking over and over again for the past 4 days since she had originally packed them up in excitement. She had been shopping with Tara and had bought some new clothes for while she was in Shreveport, knowing that some of her normal wardrobe would point her out in the crowds as a small town girl.

She glanced around the room one last time before going over to her dresser and taking her hair out of the messy bun, she had put it in that morning and then brushing it out getting her curling tongs ready to style it. She knew that she was mostly just riding in the car for an hour and then probably spending time with her brother in his flat but she did not want to embarrass him by not looking fashionable.

She pulled some of her hair back from her face so that just the bottom layers where loose around her shoulder while the rest where pinned up cascading her long blonde curls down her back. She smiled as she finished and then lightly dusted her face with some powder and blush before adding some mascara and lip-gloss. She moved away from the dresser to get dressed when she was pleased with her hair and make up.

Her going away outfit as she liked to think of it was ready on the chair in the corner of the room, a pair of tight blue jeans and a maroon Ramones T-shirt with chucks to match. Her cropped leather jacket was lying across her handbag ready to pick up as she was leaving.

"Sook" her brother's voice called through the door making her jump as she did a last lap of her room making sure she had picked everything she may need for the trip.

"Come in Jase and am just double checking everything" Sookie called back as she turned to see her brother walk in her room and look at the three full to the brim bags she had already packed, sat at the end of her bed. He smirked to himself as he watched her running around her room worrying that she may have forgotten something. She had always been a little bit of a worrier but this seemed to be taking it to a completely new level.

"Come on sis lets just get going! its only over an hour away you can always drive back and get stuff if you forget anything and besides its not like it's the back of beyond there are stores you could always buy stuff when your there" Jason laughed as he picked up the three bags and started out the door hoping that she would follow him.

"Oh alright but I just don't want to forget things" Sookie whined a little as she picked up her jacket and handbag. She quickly looked in the mirror again and placed her sunglasses on making sure that she looked good, well as good as she could look she thought to herself sadly. She pulled her bag up on to her shoulder and marched down the stairs hoping to keep those thoughts out of her head for now at least.

"Bye Gran" Sookie smiled brightly as she enveloped the older woman in her tanned arms, she was going to miss Gran while she was away but she was so excited to get away from here for a while that she couldn't wait to get in the truck and just leave all this behind her for a while.

"now be a good girl Sookie and don't cause to much trouble for your brother, make sure you eat and don't forget to call me to let me know how you are" Gran whimpered a little bit as she squeezed the younger girl in to a large hug.

"Sure Gran I will be fine am with Jason don't worry so much" Sookie laughed as she pulled back and moved to climb in to her brothers truck

"Jason you look after her and make sure that she eats, and yourself, please take care of her but don't stop her from having fun she needs it after everything that has happened around here recently so just make sure she enjoys herself" The older woman spoke softly in to his ear as she hugged him goodbye. His eyes grew soft as stepped back and looked at his Grandmother with a small nod; he walked around his truck and jumped in to the driver's seat.

"Ready Sook" Jason smiled brightly as he pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes and pulled his seatbelt in to place before starting the engine.

"Oh so ready" Sookie smiled brightly taking a deep breath and feeling as if she had just left all of her worries and problems at home.

* * *

The Journey was uneventful other then a little bit of car-e-oke as Jason liked to call it, which pretty much meant that they both sang along loudly to the radio while they drove along. Sookie could feel her excitement building as she drove along with her big brother, the past couple of months draining away and the future suddenly looking a lot brighter.

Jason pulled in to a large courtyard; one side was a building site, the other a large restaurant and bar with what looked like a small ice cream shack outside. He carried on driving through until they came to a row of what looked like houses and pulled up at the first house.

As they opened the car doors, the front door to the house flew open and Michelle, Jason's current and almost long-term girlfriend (meaning she had lasted more then a month or so) walked out towards Sookie pulling her in to a large hug.

"good to see you lovely" Michelle smile brightly as she looked up to the window when they heard a shout coming from above them, hanging out of the window was Jessica, Michelle's younger sister.

"go on in Sook me and Michelle got this" Jason smirked as his younger sister ran in to the house and stopped stunned for a moment before she heard her friend running upstairs obviously with the same goal in mind. As the two girls met at the top of the stairs, they wrapped their arms around each other squealing.

"Oh god I have missed you" Jessica grinned from ear to ear as she held her best friend in her arms

"I have missed you too and I have so much to tell you its unreal," Sookie giggled as she followed the red haired girl back down a hallway and in to a bedroom that was clearly meant for the two of them. Michelle was somewhat of a genius when it came to decorating and she had not disappointed with the two girls room. As the house was only a temporary accommodation for the four of them and they could not afford to get furniture for all of the bedrooms that came unfurnished. Michelle had pitched up a large tent in the middle of the room, she had placed down fake grass underneath the tent and had put a small gas stove and two fold out chaise for the girls to sit on. Almost like real camping but with out the bugs, Sookie thought to herself.

"Wow this is amazing" Sookie gasped as she looked around the room, hidden at the back where two small canvas wardrobes which she assumed were for her and Jessica and although she normally hated camping this definitely looked like it would be fun.

"It's got something hasn't it" Jason's voice broke out behind the two girls causing them to jump a little

"Yeah it's definitely different" Sookie smiled brightly at Michelle who was following Jason up the stairs

"I know it's a bit unusual but we couldn't afford to get both of you a bed, so we thought well what's a good situation to have a sleepover and we thought camping. We already had most of the stuff we just got you some new bedding and the fake grass" Michelle grinned brightly as she looked around the room obviously pleased with the results of her idea.

"come on in" Jessica giggled as she crawled in to the large tent and began getting settled on one of the air beds she had already obviously claimed, Sookie followed her in and settled down on the other bed

"Right girls we will leave you to it we have work" Jason called out as he walked out of the room "be good and have fun"

"Bye Jase" Sookie and Jessica called back as they started gossiping between themselves, catching up on what had happened to them since they had last seen each other.

Sookie met Jessica just over three years or so ago when Jason had originally met Michelle, they had just been friends for some time before they got together and Jessica was Michelle's younger sister. During a conversation between Jason and Michelle, they felt that their two younger sisters would get on like a house on fine and at the time, they both seemed to need a friend so they introduced to two and they just hit it off like a house on fire.

Jessica was a slight girl with flaming red hair, emerald green eyes and a shy smile that often made her look a lot younger then she actually was. Jessica and Michelle's dad had been a very strict religious man and had often punished them with violence for things he deemed sinful. When Michelle had turned 21, she had moved away and a year later, she moved Jessica in with her to make sure he could no longer hurt her younger sister. Jason knew that his sister would be able to help bring Jessica out of her shell as Sookie always had a habit of bringing the best out in people even when they did not want her to.

"so he never said anything for ages and let you think that it might work out and then that was it" Jessica frowned as she sat and listened to the reasons Sookie had been so down recently. She had not realised her best friend was having so many problems, she had not mentioned it on the phone or in the texts they had been sending to each other.

"well it might have been that I misunderstood but I don't think I did, I mean he never made it clear and how was I supposed to know about her when he never said anything and like no one else did either so I don't know. I just feel so stupid Jess," Sookie moaned as she took a couple of deep breaths trying hard to not let the tears that had been threatening to fall leave her eyes

"I don't think you did Sook I think he was always a evil bastard and you always deserved better but you cant see it yourself and besides do you really want to be around someone who has messed you around as much as he has I mean this sort of thing has been going on for how long now? Like 3 years?" Jessica sighed as she watched her friends eyes widen as she listened to Jessica's honest opinion about the person she thought was the love of her life

"I know Jess but he always made it up to me and then we would be great for a long time but then its like he would get bored and then do it again. I don't know this time I just couldn't wait around for him to get bored again… the thing is with this one he wanted me to be friends with her! Because she had a rough time recently or something like that! Honestly can you believe the nerve of him" Sookie burst suddenly, all the pain she had been feeling transformed quickly in to anger, and she realised that the perfect image she had in her head of HIM was far from correct

"Well am glad you're still in there," Jessica giggled causing to Sookie to look up from her handbag to look at her friend with a confused look on her face

"What do you mean?" Sookie questioned as she reached in her handbag and pulled out her box of cigarettes, she flicked open the box and held them out to Jessica who took one and picked up the ash tray from next to her bed and placed it in the middle of them on the floor

"well you have always been feisty and stubborn about everything else in your life and yet with him you suddenly became a pushover and didn't want to upset him all the time, it was like you were different people I kept waiting for you to just snap and kill the bastard or something" Jessica giggled as she lit her cigarette

"oh believe me in the last month I have thought about killing him, calling him to apologise and all manner of crazy, but I think I can safely say that now I know I definitely do not want him back. It still hurts a little though you know" Sookie sighed as she let out a cloud of smoke after a drag on her cigarette.

"Yeah I know what you mean but you just got to get over him, you need a new man that will fix it" Jessica smiled, her eyes lighting up with mischief

"Oh as simple as that hey?" Sookie laughed and turned when she heard the door to their bedroom open, her brothers face suddenly appearing in the opening in the tent

"I thought you were at work?" Sookie asked

"Well I was but they some of the staff have called in sick and we need extra hands if you fancy it?" Jason asked as he looked between the two girls

"What do we need to do?" Sookie frowned a little knowing that her brother had already told whom ever it was hiring them that they would do it so that they two of them would have to do it regardless

"Well we need someone to run the ice cream stall and I thought Sookie you would be good at that you know because you used to waitress. We need a Kitchen porter as well which means doing a few dishes and some cleaning and loading the dishwasher with glasses and plates. I figured that would be more your speed Jess" Jason grinned brightly in the hope that they two girls wouldn't tell him to get stuffed

"Do we get paid?" Jessica smirked looking over at her blonde best friend and then back towards the older boy stood looking a little desperate now

"of course you do but I don't know how much so you will have to talk to Ginger lady who runs the kitchen" Jason smirked as he stood up straight knowing that the two girls where going to follow him as they grabbed their hand bags

"oh go on then" Sookie groaned a little as she pulled herself up to her full height and stretched out her limbs which had gone a bit stiff from being the car then sitting on the air beds in the tent.

"Great come on I said we would be back as soon as possible" Jason smirked at the two younger girls and headed out the door

"What have we just let our selves in for?" Jessica whispered as they walked across the courtyard in to the restaurant/ bar

"I don't know but it means we have more money for shopping" Sookie smiled brightly knowing that her best friend was a little bit of a shopaholic although Sookie had to admit she did like shoes a bit more then the average woman and would do anything for a decent pair of shoes

"Ginger this is Jess and my sister Sookie, they said they would help out today" Jason smiled at the older bottle blonde before scampering off sharpish to what ever he was meant to be doing before he came to get the two girls

"Great well am Ginger I run the kitchen, that over there is Chow and that fabulous creature in the corner is Lafayette" Ginger pointed between two very different men. Chow was a small Chinese man with well-built arms covered in tattoos and a regimental looking haircut. He greeted the girls with what seemed like an almost aggressive head nod. However, the second of the men Lafayette was a very flamboyant looking black man, with false eyelashes, a colourful scarf tied around his head, gold baggy pants and colourful make up.

"So where do you want us?" Sookie asked knowing that these types of situations often made Jessica nervous

"Well Jason said Sookie is it?" Ginger turned to look at the young blonde girl for confirmation "well he said you are better with the customers so I need you in the ice cream shop out front, ill come out now and show you how its done and Jessica Laf here will show you all the kitchen stuff we will need your help with but I hope you girls don't mind being busy" Ginger smiled brightly again before tapping Lafayette on the shoulder and nudging Jessica towards him so that he could show her the ropes while she took Sookie back outside

"This is it" Ginger walked in to a small wooden building, which looked no bigger, then a large garden shed. However, it had a drinks cooling cabinet, an ice cream machine, a small fridge and in front of the service hatch a large chest freezer, which was filled with ice creams and lolly ices.

"Right now this is the Till, you will get the keys from the bar everyday and there are keys to the doors which I will bring to you later on for you to lock up when we close the kitchen. There are times when it is a little slow out here but busy in the kitchen so I may need you to come in through the back door we just came out of that will lead you to where Jessica will be most of the day if you could help out with her tasks during those times that would be a big help other then that there is a little seat outside for when your on your breaks so you can sit in the sun and you can have a little practice now while its quiet in making the ice cream cones if you like, just remember to twirl the cone with your wrist rather then turn the cone" Ginger explained all in a rushed and almost ditzy sounding tone but she smiled and moved to leave Sookie

"Oh I almost forgot, the list of prices are beside the till and just type the price in to the till and will do the rest for you, there should be enough change in there if you need more just run through to the bar and they will change it for you. I know am going a bit fast and am dropping you in at the deep end but hopefully you picked up most of what I said and feel free to explore the place a little bit and move things around if its easier for you because you will be the only staff working in here for now" Ginger smiled apologetically and then walked quickly off back in to the kitchen

"Cheese and rice" Sookie breathed out as she looked around the cabinets getting acquainted with all the equipment and had only managed to have a small practice and look around before customers arrived and she started having to learn on the job. However she was thrilled with her new found skill of the Mr Whippy machine and being able to make a good looking ice cream.

She had just finished serving a large group of tourists when she heard a loud sounding motorbike pull in to the court yard, she looked up to where the builders had been busy working all day and she had to admit she had been peaking at some of the younger men on the building site. She couldn't see the culprit of the loud noise but decided it didn't matter anyway it was simply a change in scenery she was craving while she pulled some cans forward in the fridge so that she could reach them better when customers where around.

She had been working for over 2 hours and suddenly felt the drowning urge to have a cigarette, she knew she should give them up and their a bad habit but it the only one she had, she wasn't a big drinker and she didn't really spend time with boys other then well HIM…. That was it now she definitely needed her nicotine fix now.

Sookie stepped outside of the little wooden building and walked around to the slightly covered side where customers would not see her. She could still see if customers arrive however. She sat down on the chair Ginger had pointed out and pulled her cigarettes from her pocket; she lit the Cigarette and leaned back on the chair resting her legs a minute. She could still see the building site and stood in her new eye line was now a large dark haired man with no shirt on and she had to admit the man looked good enough to eat…. If she could wolf whistle, she would consider it because the man was dangerously beautiful and his companion was not too bad either considering he was not the type of man that Sookie would normally notice.

"Sookie"

Sookie turned towards where she heard her friend call her name, breaking herself out of her little day dream about the builders

"Jess over here" Sookie called back as she pulled her box of cigarettes out knowing her friend would be out here for the same thing as she was

"oh there you are" Jessica smiled brightly as she walked around to find her friend although it wasn't Sookies red headed friend that currently had her attention it was the beautiful blonde giant in motorbike leathers…. Sookie felt a blush creep up her cheeks

"Sookie this is Eric his dad owns the bar, he's friends with Jason and Michelle" Jessica explained taking a Cigarette from Sookie's outstretched box and smirking to herself when she noticed the sudden pink colour growing on the cheeks of her normally very tanned friend

"hi am Sookie" Sookie whispered almost looking the tall man up and down slowly her eyes taking him all in, from his long muscular legs, to his slim waist and broad chest, large arms and finally the most flirtatious and sexy grin she has ever seen on any man but on that perfectly chiselled face it looked heavenly

"Hi Sookie am Eric"


	2. why would he have ever liked me?

Hey guys,

am sorry this has taken a while for me to post, I dont really wanna give excuses but I have a nearly 6 month old baby and as am either tired or busy it kinda slows down writing. hopefully I wont make you wait to long for the next one and am sorry about the wait this time. I hope I havent disappointed, but I was rushing to get this done for you.

Let me know what you think and hopefully you all wont be to disappointed.

* * *

"Hi, Sookie am Eric"

His voice was like silk, music from heaven or something equally magical, Sookie had to drop her eyes from the enchanting creature in front of her and back up again just to make sure she wasn't imagining him.

"So how are you girls enjoying your first shift?" Eric smirked noticing the pink tinge to the younger girls face and the way her eyes had drifted over him several times already, he had to admit she was a good-looking girl; her long blonde hair curled perfectly, her large blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine, almost like there was a secret light hidden behind them.

"oh its going fine thanks" Sookie smiled brightly with nerves with what Jason often called her crazy Sookie smile because it made her look like just that CRAZY.

"that's great well I guess I'll see you guys in a bit" Eric smirked again as he watched the younger girl frown slightly before correcting her features with in the blink of her eyes and if it wasn't for the fact that he was watching her closely he might have missed it.

"oh sure we best get back to work" Jessica grinned as she tried to keep in the excited laugh, she felt bubbling up inside her at the look of wonder on her best friends face as she looked over the 6ft 4 blonde god in front of them.

"yeah come on Jess" Sookie smiled her wide smile again, the nerves really getting the better of her now as she grabbed her best friends hand and pulled her back around the ice cream shop towards the back door of the restaurant.

"Sookie what was that?" Jess whispered as they neared the back door and could no longer see the tall blonde.

"Oh I don't know Jess, I just panicked. He just I don't know one minute I was relaxing and just watching the guys over there but then the next minute here you came with that fantastic looking man and I just I don't know turned in to a big blubbery mess" Sookie whined as she leaned her back against the door of the ice cream shack… as she had come to call it.

"Well I don't think he noticed" Jess snickered sarcastically as she watched her friends slightly over dramatic reaction to her meeting with Eric

"Oh shut up Jess he couldn't have not noticed, people three towns over noticed my shame," Sookie cried as she ran her hands down her face in embarrassment.

"oh well come on lets just get the afternoon over with and by the time we are finished maybe you will have gotten over it" Jess smiled brightly as she turned and walked back through the kitchen door, leaving Sookie in the ice cream shack carrying on where she left off with rearranging the stock and quickly ogling the builders.

* * *

"Sookie you nearly ready I need me a drink" Jess called as she stuck her head in through the door, looking down at Sookie who was cleaning out the bottom of the fridge so that it was ready to be stocked up properly the next day.

"Yeah am coming" Sookie called back as she stood up and brushed down the knees of her jeans and straightened her top.

"Good because Lafayette said that he would buy us a proper drink as long as we stayed out the way" Jessica smirked as she pulled Sookie in through the door towards the main bar

"Jess are you Crazy, we will get in so much trouble if we get caught drinking under age in a bar," Sookie whispered as she smiled at Lafayette, who was stood at the bar watching the two young girls walk though to the back of the bar towards the pool table.

"Oh Sookie don't worry about it" Jess sighed as she rolled her eyes at her friends goody two shoes behaviour.

"well excuse me if I don't want to get us or anyone else in trouble" Sookie pouted as the two girls took a seat at a table at the far end of the pool table room, Jason and some friends playing pool already after work and a couple of other small groups of men lingering around the edges of the room all interested in the game being played.

"Girls Girls Girls" Lafayette crowed as he sashayed through the pool room through the groups of men, most of them laughing when he patted Jason's ass as he moved to walk past Sookie's older brother who was bent over in the way of the eccentric man

"Laf you never really met Sookie my sister did you," Jason laughed as he stood up and gently punched the large black man in the arm for patting his ass

"Not properly no, how are you sugah?" Lafayette grinned brightly as he placed down a tray of drinks on the table

"am great thanks" Sookie looked the large man up and down, his all black kitchen wear had been stripped down to a pair of large baggy combat shorts and army style ankle boots, a white wife beater vest and a purple scarf tied around his head.

"Jason said you been having some troubles with boys back home so you ever need to talk about those assholes you just come and tell Lala all about it do you hear?" Lafayette grinned and started moving glasses around on the tray, placing a large wine glass in front of the two girls and then down in front of the third seat which Sookie assumed he was about to occupy.

"Yeah Sook doesn't have the best taste in guys and if I had my way he wouldn't be a guy no more" Jason muttered as he placed his beer down on the table and then turned to go back to the game of pool he was playing with a very tall man who Sookie had yet to meet.

Sookie blushed as she turned to look at Jess for help with this subject but Jess's eyes seemed trained on the pool game, which Sookie found odd because she had never liked playing before

"don't bother with her right now" Lala's voice whispered behind her as he sat down in his seat, after pouring wine in to each glass and placing three shots in front of each of them.

"Why?" Sookie asked her large brown eyes looking between her red headed best friend and the pool table where the tall man was now bending over taking a difficult shot

"Because everyone knows that ever since Jess saw Hoyt there that she has been heard over heels for him" Lafayette smirked his dark eyes flicking between the two younger girls and then over to the table where the boys had started laughing at something one of them had said

"so that's Hoyt" Sookie grinned brightly as she realised that she had heard of this man but not just because he was a close friend of Jason's but also because Jess had mentioned just close to a hundred times during their phone calls and when they had their catch up earlier on in the day.

"Oh baby gurl you don't know the half of it" Lafayette's eyes sparkled as he winked at the young blonde.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

A deep voice whispered behind Sookie's ear causing, the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end and a slight shiver to roll down her spine.

"Oh just the lust of young love" Lafayette giggled as he turned his dark eyes towards the owner of the voice, Sookie just couldn't bring herself to turn fully towards him just yet.

She had been daydreaming about that deep voice all afternoon and had become frightened that if she turned right now she would be lost in his eyes, lost in his deep icy blue eyes, those icy pools of delicious blue.

She quickly scolded herself for letting her mind wander even if only for a minute, at home, people often thought she was a little weird for the way she let her mind wander around almost as if she could hear something in her head that nobody else could but she had promised herself that she wouldn't let them think that here.

"We are just erm…" Sookie's voice broke as she tried to come up with something to say quickly so that no one noticed her daydream pause

"Ya know we are just talking about Jess and her lover boy over there," Sookie whispered breathlessly as she tried to keep herself calm

"oh right" a large smirk ran across the handsome blondes face as he took a seat just behind Sookies and his arm reached across the table to reach the wine bottle

"What was that?" Jess snapped suddenly aware that her name had been mentioned and she had not heard the rest of the conversation due to staring at Hoyt

"Never mind doll face," Lafayette, giggled as the red haired girl turned the same colour as her hair

"Oh god you guys noticed didn't you," Jess murmured as she glanced back at Hoyt who was laughing loudly at something Jason had said

"ya we kinda did but I guess we can keep it a secret for ya'll" Sookie smirked as she picked up the wine glass in front of her and took a big gulp, as she tried to keep her heart rate normal. She could almost swear he would be able to hear her heart beat because it was the only thing she could hear at the moment.

"I don't know I think he might like to know about it" Eric grinned, his large white smile gleaming as his delicious eyebrow raised in a sarcastic question that didn't really need to be asked

"Oh god Eric please doesn't please" Jess whined as she again began to turn bright red

"Guess you never know when something might just slip out" Eric laughed quietly as his eyes darted back to the lovely blonde girl in front of him, his mind running a million thoughts a minute while he tried to figure out why she seemed to be avoiding talking to him and looking at him for that matter, he had thought that they had made a little bit of a connection earlier on even if it was just saying hello.

"oh ya'll don't be so mean, this is a big thing for her she has never had a major crush before" Sookie sniped back at the two older men, her eyes darting between the two, but stopping on the delectable blonde who was also smirking at her

"Sookie" Jess snapped now further embarrassed at her secrets being shared

"Sorry Jess I was only trying to help" Sookie whispered back, her cheeks a little flushed with embarrassment

"Sook Ya'll fancy a game?" Jason's loud voice called out suddenly from across the room, causing the small blonde to jump a little with shock

"You play hookah?" Lafayette's eyes lit up as he turned to young girl

"yeah well I used to play at home I don't know it am any good though" Sookie whispered her eyes looking around at the group of men who had all turned to look at Jason's younger sister with interest

"C'mon Sook, you will be fine" Jason smirked as he looked at his sisters little pink cheeks

Sookie's brain jumped in to overdrive…. _do I play and get away from this gorgeous giant behind me who seems to be playing with my brain or do I stay and find out more about him, also if I do play am I throwing myself to the lions with all these boys…. No time to put on my big girls pants and just go for it_

"sure Jase" Her crazy Sookie smile slipping on to her beautiful lips as she stood and straightened her top before walking towards her brother as carefully as possible, knowing that most of the men in the room seemed to be watching her every move.

"this looks a bit much for a little lady like you" a large brutish looking man spoke up suddenly from beside her, as she turned she noticed he was dressed suspiciously like a cowboy and seemed to honest think he was with that line

"yeah and it looks a little to smart for the likes of you" Sookie snarked back with a sickly sweet tone and smile, knowing what gran always said to be true, you catch more bees with honey then vinegar

"Sookie this is Stan, he works with us on site" Jason explained his eyes flaring as he looked at how close Stan was stood to his younger sister which only told Sookie that her brother was not overly fond of this man.

"So we going to play or what?" Hoyts voice suddenly spoke out as he looked at the small group round the other side of the table; Sookie gave him a small smile knowing he was only doing it to diffuse the now tense situation

As the night went on Jessica and Sookie became more acquainted with the boys that Jason hung around with, Michelle arrived back from work and was now also joining in with the rigorous games of pool and down the other end of the room, another set of young lads who seemed to be closer to Sookie and Jessica's age also seemed to be watching everything that was going on.

Coming from a small town Sookie was aware that it was weird to get visitors but as this was closer to Shreveport, she didn't think her and her red headed friend would attract that much attention but obviously she was wrong.

"Hookahs it be Lala's round so we all having drinks?"

Sookie glanced up to look around from her shot, she was playing against Hoyt but her skin kept feeling flushed as every time she glanced around from the game she had two sets of eyes constantly stuck to her, her best friends large dark eyes seemed to be watching her every move as though suddenly Sookie was going to jump Hoyts bones because they were playing together and the other set, well she dared not to look there.

His ice blue eyes seemed to be following her every where and although she couldn't complain when she caught him and he would smile because she would do a song and dance routine every five minutes if it meant he would keep smiling that perfect smile at her but she had to think about why he was staring at her. Although knowing why people would stare at her at home she guessed her first set of rambling when they first met probably just confirmed why people always think she's crazy.

"Sook its your shot" Hoyts words suddenly broke her out of the day dream she appeared to have slipped in to, she glanced around hoping not everyone had noticed but as usual her luck was never that good and it seemed like the whole bar was staring at her, so with her cheeks flushed once again she leaned over the bar and took her shot, only to be greeted with a small figured dark haired man in her line of site as she stood up.

"Sookie this is Godric, Godric this is my sister Sookie" Jason explained when he noticed the two looking each other up and down slightly

"oh Hi nice to meet you sir" Sookie smiled sweetly as she walked around the side of the pool table and held her hand out to the man who she had learned was technically her boss

"lovely to meet you miss Stackhouse, I have heard a lot about you already" Gordric's eyes making a quick jump to the tall blonde who was now stood behind Sookie with out her noticing,

"oh really well there cant be that much to tell am not that much of an exciting girl" Sookie shrugged as she moved to turn, only to come face to stomach as it where with her tall blonde dream man, causing her to yet again blush and turn back quickly to the smaller mans amused grin

"Come on Dad I think we need another drink" Eric grumbled as he moved past the small blonde girl and helped to march his father in to the other room

Sookie smiled as the two walked away quickly, her mind wondering as to what Godric could of possibly heard about her when she knew full well Jason although proud of her was never really one for talking about any one else accomplishments but his own.

* * *

"Sookie can I just borrow you a moment" Jessica's voice appeared beside the petite blonde as she was sat talking to Lafayette who was quickly becoming one of the funniest and nicest men she had ever met, almost like they were meant to be friends some how

"Yeah sure hold on a second" Sookie smiled brightly as she stood up and followed the almost running Jessica to the toilets

"Jess are you ok? You seem a little I don't know odd" Sookie called out as she entered the toilets, where her friend had disappeared in to a cubicle

"I don't know if I can keep up this act like I don't like Hoyt when I Lo…like him so much," Jessica stammered as she came out of the cubicle rubbing tissue under her eyes and around her forehead as though she was warm

"well to be honest Jess I don't think your doing a great job of hiding it, according to Lala, everyone knows" Sookie sighed as she tried to explain it gently to her easily embarrassed friend

"Oh god what" Jessica squealed as she tried to hide her face in her hands, her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair

"come on Jess does it matter, I don't think he knows and even if he does, he seems like a gentleman to me so I doubt he will say anything or embarrass you and nobody else will either or I will go all Bon temps on their Ass" Sookie giggled trying to cheer her friend up

"Yeah Hookah I wouldn't worry about it" Lala's deep voice spoke from the door way, causing the two girls to jump and turn around to make sure they where in the right toilets

"Lala this is the girls toilets right" Jess cried suddenly starting to gain that pink tone back to her face

"yes baby doll it is but these are so much nicer in here I comes in here" Lafayette smiled a big wide grin as he placed a small tray of shot glasses down on the counter in front of the two younger girls

"Lala you trying to get us drunk?" Sookie smirked as she looked down at shots of amber liquid and saltshaker, a small plate of lemons joined on the side

"Now would I do that to you" he smirked as he grabbed a shot each and the saltshaker and handed them around

"now come on lets get this party started and fuck those boys out there, we will have a good time and sugah pie don't you worry about that big boy Hoyt, he a good boy he wont break your lovely little heart, but as for you Miss Bon Temps, if I was you I would be watching myself with these small town boys as you seem to be making one hell of an impression on them" Lala smiled all the way through his little warning but Sookie could tell there was something in his tone, hidden that made her think about being a little more careful around the boys

"slam those shots girls come on" Lala called out breaking Sookie from her thoughts and starting her out on her drunken buzz for that night, possibly a sign of things to come.

As the three "girls" walked, back in to the poolroom Sookie felt an arm slide around her waist, causing her to jump a little but as she turned to see who it was she relaxed a little as she noticed it was only Godric

"Godric you might be my boss but I will get violent for man handling my sister" Jason laughed as he turned to look at the pair who had stopped just near the door way, unfortunately for Sookie her brother had a loud voice and this just caused everyone to stop what they where doing and turn to look in that direction

"Well I just can't believe the size of this girl" Godric grinned lopsidedly, his legs wobbling a little probably from drink

"Erm I think she's a little young for you, Godric she's only 21" Jason lied so that the two girls wouldn't get in to trouble for drinking, however this caused Godric to look back down at the smaller girl and suddenly remove his hand quickly before staggering away leaving Sookie very confused

"I don't get it what just happened" Sookie whispered as she came up close to Jessica who had taken a seat on the benches surrounding the pool table,

"He was just saying am short right?" Sookie mumbled when Jessica started to giggle, causing people to turn and look at the two girls once again

"Nope honey he was talking about your boobs" Jessica sighed softly back as she watched her best friends cheeks flame up with embarrassment

"Oh my god I think I need a cigarette" Sookie cried as she quickly grabbed her packet and lighter of the table and almost ran outside for some quiet and a some "fresh air"

The small blonde walked through the door and around to where the food tables outside where, knowing most people didn't sit on them during the night as there wasn't many lights round there, however this wasn't a problem for what she did find as she walked around and interrupted something she wish she hadn't

"oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude" Sookie cried as she stumbled back a little, her eyes wide as she got a tight feeling in her chest, as she hoped she didn't just see what she thought she had,

A tall blonde man and an equally beautiful tall blonde woman who seemed to be a bit more then friends on a bench right before her eyes,

"how could I be so stupid to think he would even look at me" Sookie muttered as she walked quickly back towards the front of the building, now to just get away from everyone for a moment and as per usual she was in to much a world of her own to notice she was about to collide with someone

Sookie looked up last second just to see a chest appear in front of her eyes and then to feel her butt hit the gravel

"Whoa hold on there Cher are you ok?"

"stupid mother fucking" Sookie's mouth started to run away with herself before she looked up and spotted a small stature of a man, his wild strawberry blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze, his big expressive eyes wide with shock and a crooked smile playing on his lips looking down at the small foul mouthed girl

"Oh god am so sorry," Sookie whispered suddenly embarrassed by the first impression she had given this man

"No worries Cher, am Sam and you are?" The small man grinned as she reached down with his hand to help pull Sookie up off the ground

"oh am Sookie, sorry I was so rude but I didn't realise you where there and then I was falling over and I just saw something I really didn't wanna see and well I guess it just put me a bit in a spin you know" Sookie whispered as she leaned against the wall and pulled out her long awaited Cigarette and offered the box towards the small man, who took one and then leaned against the wall beside her

"Why what did you see?" Sam whispered conspiringly as though it was something important to other people, obviously he enjoyed gossip

"Oh nothing just someone like making out round there…" Sookie started to explain when she heard a familiar deep voice call out her name causing her to turn to the noise

"Oh there you are, Merlotte's not bothering you is he?" Eric asked jokingly as he looked at the two younger people his eyes lingering on the small girl

"oh no Sam was just helping me with something" Sookie spat, her tone a little harsher then she had hoped, she knew she was being silly as it wasn't like she had known him more then a day or that she had any claim on the tall gorgeous man but she was still hurt that he had been flirting with her knowing he had a girlfriend

"Oh right are you ok?" Eric asked, his eyes scanning the younger girl sceptically, she had been as sweet as pie with him all night and now something had changed in the last ten minutes to make her suddenly cold towards him

"Yeah am fine thank you Eric, how are you?" Sookie smiled, but it wasn't her normal smile nope it was that crazy smile she did when she felt tense

"Oh am fine, I just wanted to introduce you to some one that was all, Sookie this is Pam, Pam over here" Eric called as he turned and the tall blonde haired woman strolled over to where she had heard her name being shouted

Pam wasn't tall but she wasn't small either, she had long blonde hair the colour of wheat in the sunshine, a bright and devilish looking smile playing behind her plump pink lips. A simple black headband held her long blonde hair back, her curvy but slender figure was shown off by a blue and white dress with puff sleeves, and a puffed skirt making her look almost like a sexy Alice in wonderland, Sookie thought.

"Oh I was looking forward to meeting you Sookie, I have heard a lot about you from everyone" Pam smiled brightly

"Oh well I aint all that much to be excited about" Sookie giggled lightly as she shifted from one foot to the other, suddenly feel awkward under the gaze of three very different blondes.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" Pam smirked, as her eyes looked the small girl up and down with appreciation

"well I guess I better be getting on home now, I need to unpack my stuff" Sookie smiled tightly as she felt the need to run home and just have a little cry to get away from the beautiful couple in front of her

"well don't be a stranger" Pam called out as Sookie started walking away quickly, knowing she was probably being rude and that she should of told someone she was leaving but she just had to get away from this situation.

"Oh I wont be, see ya now" Sookie called back with a quick wave before carrying on home

"Oh how could I have been so stupid" Sookie whimpered "why would he have ever been interested in me?"


	3. I am not some dumb hick

Sorry everyone for such a long wait and am sorry if this is not the best chapter, I have been trying to get it done for you but I have a 8 month old baby and she often has other ideas. So I will try and get in to a posting routine however I cant unfortunately promise anything so you may just have to bare with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and any plot points that may slip in, from the fabulous Charlaine Harris work or Alan Balls TV show.

* * *

"Sookie are you here? Sam said you came home and something had upset you" Jessica's worried voice called out as soon as she came through the front door

"in here Jess" Sookie called back from her place on her air bed, the ash tray balanced on her chest from where she appeared to be chain smoking her emotions away.

"Oh Sook there you are, I was worried, one minute you was fine just going for a cigarette and the next Sam comes in and tells Jase that you went home, something about needing to unpack and when I asked him about it he said you actually seemed a bit upset about something" Jessica groaned a little as she crumpled down on to the bed next to her friend

"am fine Jess just needed to get away from everyone for a minute…" Sookie sighed as she sat up and placed the ashtray in between the two girls

"yeah and the reason for that was?" Jessica smiled lightly as she looked her best friend over, knowing there was something Sookie wasn't telling her

"oh I don't know maybe because the only man I have looked at since him seems to be just as bad as that idiot I left behind" Sookie groaned as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration

"who are you talking about Eric?" Jessica asked as she smiled brightly at the small blonde girl

"yeah but it doesn't matter does it, he's not interested in me" Sookie whined as she stubbed her cigarette out in the ash tray and then moved to lean back on the pillows on her bed

"are you for real Sook, he couldn't take his eyes off you and he was all nice and believe me that's a new thing for Eric, he normally doesn't bother talking to anyone other then the other boys" Jessica grinned brightly as she bounced a little excitedly on the bed

"what are you talking about? He was just being polite because am Jasons younger sister and besides he has a girlfriend" Sookie moaned as she looked up at her friend who now looked confused

"Eric doesn't normally do polite Sookie, he's known to be rather mean when he wants to be and besides who is this girlfriend Ive never heard of her"

"does it really matter" Sookie moaned as she let the thoughts of Pam and Eric making out on the bench replay in her head for not the first time since she had originally walked up on them, in fact it seemed to be on constant replay

"Come on Sookie, am sure this is just a misunderstanding…." Jessica stopped when they heard a knock on the door

"who could that be?" Sookie asked as she stood up from the air bed and walked towards the front door slowly

"Careful Sookie" Jessica called as she walked slowly behind the smaller blonde girl, her nerves kicking in as they neared the door and another impatient knock came from the doorway

Sookie glanced back at Jess one more time before she braved who it was and opened the door peering out through a small gap before opening the door wider when she spotted who was on the other side

"Hi Sookie, I know its late but I just wanted to make sure you were ok? I mean you seemed a little upset when you left" Sams voice broke a little as he let his eyes wander up and down the small girl a little

"Oh Sam, that's so sweet but am fine honest I just got a bit tired and wanted to come home and unpack my stuff" Sookie smiled her CRAZY Sookie smile at the strawberry blonde man in front of her.

"oh well as long as your alright Cher Ill let you get on but Ill see you tomorrow right?" Sam grinned brightly as he looked over the smaller girl again, his eyes taking everything about the petite southern Belle.

"yeah you work in the Boat house right? So I guess we technically work together so I will see you around tomorrow" Sookie smiled shyly, she had noticed the way his eyes kept travelling over her body and how his voice seemed to portray his slight anxiety about not seeing her the next day

"Yeah I do, Ill pop over on my break see how your doing… well Goodnight Cher" Sams cheeks flamed a little as he rushed out his parting sentence but Sookie couldn't help but smile at the wild haired man, he seemed cute and cuddly like a little puppy or a teddy bear, someone you could rely on instead of having your head bashed with a picnic bench….. And her head began to loop the earlier scene all over again!

"goodnight Sam, sleep well" Sookie called out after his retreating figure and turned and shut the door as she headed back inside to the smirk waiting for her on her best friends face

"and what is that for?" Sookie asked as she moved to go up the stairs to put the kettle on, in desperate need of a cup of tea

"oh you" Jessica smirked as she followed her best friend up the stairs and then sat down on the sofa watching the younger girl potter around the kitchen looking for the stuff she needed

"what about me" Sookie Groaned as she pulled two cups down from the top cupboard knowing that Jessica would never say no to a cup of tea, well she never had before

"you're here like a day and you have half of the men here in a uproar with your too good to be true Southern Belle appeal, me I have been here for ages and not even a flicker towards me" Jessica sighed as her thoughts drifted back to Hoyt

"Jessica don't be ridicules they are not in a uproar and am sure the guys have noticed you just you probably havent spent as much time around them as you did today because we started working in the pub" Sookie explained as she walked around to the Sofa and placed the two cups down on the table in front of the two girls and picking up the remote to put on some mind numbing TV before bed

"Yeah well if they have, I havent seen it and besides it doesn't matter does it because the one guy I want to notice doesn't know I exists" Jessica moaned as she reached across the table and grabbed the ashtray, before pulling out her Cigarettes and offering one to her friend

"thanks, look how do you know he hasn't noticed you I mean he is pretty shy he might just not show it yet and besides have you ever liked talked to him?" Sookie looked pointedly at her friend knowing how shy Jessica could get with boys, she wasn't used to being around them as their dad would always tell them it was a sin to talk to them untill they were married or betrothed as he put it

"well I try but its hard you know, I mean what do you say and like how do you even start a conversation, I get up every morning Sook and think today is the day am going to walk up to him and talk to him and then I get to the pub, I look at him and my mind goes blank, I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do and I just stand there staring at him like a crazed stalker and then I walk away quickly before anyone notices, the problem being that everyone else has noticed everyone but him" Jessica whines, as she puffs away frustrated on her cigarette

"Jess you are a crazed stalker" Laughs Sookie trying to lighten her friends mood, earning her a lighter thrown the head from her best friend

"seriously though Sook how do you do it?" Jessica asked her eyes wide with anticipation of what her friend will say

"I don't know Jess, I mean I didn't make a good start with Eric today did I mean, hello verbal diarrhoea but I guess just be yourself, I mean you can talk to Jason and you said yourself you talked to Sam and you can talk to Lala and Eric when we sat chatting before so just forget about the fact that you like him and just think about trying to be his friend" Sookie encouraged, her smile bright as she hoped to build up her friends confidence

"well I guess, Thanks Sook" Jessica grinned "I have missed you Fairy"

"Ive missed you to little vampire" Sookie giggled as she thought back to the night they gave each other those nicknames

"shall we go to bed, Lala wants me in work early tomorrow so he can show me how to use some more of the equipment and to help with prep" Jessica yawned as she looked at her phone for the time

"yeah come on, I wanna have a good scrub at the ice cream machine tomorrow before we open" Sookie smiled as she stood up from the sofa and stretched out her limbs before grabbing the two cups from the table and taking them through to the kitchen to wash them before going to bed

"Sook leave them" Jessica sighed as she started down the stairs, knowing the answer she was going to get before her friend even started to speak

"Jessica Hanby don't think because I am not at home that I am going to let my Grans standards slip, Jason may be a slob but I am not and I will not leave these for someone to come home to or to do in the morning" Sookie snapped back at her friend knowing Jessica was only saying it to wind her up

"alright Sookie now come on lets get to bed" Jessica shouted from the bottom of the stairs as she headed in to the bed room knowing her friend would follow her once she had tidied up the kitchen and the living room to the state she had found it in

* * *

"good morning Girls" Gingers cheerful voice called out as she spotted the two younger girls heading in to the back kitchen

"Morning Ginger" The girls called back in unison

"Jessica Lala, is looking for you and Sookie he said you wanted some stuff to clean up in the ice cream shack" Ginger smiled brightly at the two young girls, she had never had two people so young so eager to step up their games in the jobs they had been assigned

"yeah if that's ok" Sookie asked shyly suddenly realising she may have over stepped her mark on where her work station is

"oh sure its about time that place had a bit of TLC, we normally have to just hope that someone is able to hear the service bell so no one has been out there full time before so am glad your interested in improving it abit" Ginger smiled encouragingly at the young girl

"oh great well where would I find some of the stuff I need" Sookie sighed

"ill show you now, Jessica if you wanna go on through Lafayette is waiting for you" Ginger winked at the red haired girl and moved to come in to the back room where the sinks where and headed towards the back door

"just in here" Ginger smiled as she pulled open a closet door and pointed inside

"oh great thanks Ginger" Sookie smiled as she moved around the older woman and headed in to the supply cupboard,

"if there is something you need but its not there just let me know and we can order it or we can send someone to go and get some" Ginger smiled brightly as she headed off in to the main kitchen to start preping for the start of the day

"thanks again" Sookie called after the older blonde as she wandered in to the large cupboard and started looking through the shelves of all the different cleaning products and what she might need to spruce the place up a little, it was something her Gran had hammered in to her from a young child, take pride in your home and where you work otherwise the world will judge you for it

"right what is it I need" Sookie sighed to herself as she started picking up different cleaning solutions and clothes and brushes

"now all I need is a spray for the counter and that's it" Sookie frowned as she looked up at the high shelf and wondered how she was going to reach the antibacterial spray she needed

She placed all of her other products down in a group on the floor and tested her height to see if she stretched up on her toes if she could knock the edge of the bottle enough to make it drop down to her, unknowing to her she was being watched from the door way

His eyes travelling over the smaller girl, as he watched her place the products down and then begin to stretch to try and reach the top shelf, he knew he should offer her help but he couldn't make a noise right at this second as he watched the delicious way her petite body stretched and moved, the way her red vest top raised from her jean shorts, showing her hip and toned stomach, her toned legs stretching out from the bottom of her jeans shorts, to the tops of her red chucks, all tanned and golden, he couldn't help imagine her stretching that way in order to kiss him or to play with his hair, his thoughts stunning him out of his viewing of the small girl

"would you like some help" a familiar deep voice echoed around Sookie causing her to jump and turn quickly to the door of the cupboard where he stood leaning on the door frame, every bit the tall sex god she remembered from the day before, his dark jeans hanging deliciously on his hips, his T-shirt tight and black showing off his toned arms and stomach, his black aviator glasses hanging from the V of the neck on his T-shirt, his 1000 mega watts smile beaming at her with a slight undertone of something naughty in his eyes

"oh its ok I can get it" Sookie whispered her voice betraying her a little as she looked him over knowing that she should be keeping her eyes to herself as he was taken but she couldn't seem to control her reaction to the beautiful man

"well it looks like you might need a hand" Eric smirked as he shifted his weight away from the door frame and back on to his feet and moved to come forward towards the smaller girl, he watched as her eyes widened in to what looked like horror at his approach, which made him pause for a moment, he had thought that he had misread the signs last night when she suddenly left the night before, she had been friendly and a little flirty all yesterday and then the last minute something changed but he put it down to being tired and wanting to go home and being bothered by that runt Merlotte but now she seems all most apprehensive about being near him, although he did see the way she looked him up and down a few times

"I will get it please don't put yourself out honestly I can manage" Sookie whispered again as he moved towards her slowly, his eyes studying her and her body betraying her at every moment

"its no problem at all mam" Eric smirked mimicking her southern accent as he stood facing her and reached up and grabbed the bottle she was after, his eyes taking in her expression changing from one of nerves and horror to something that looked almost like lust, as she looked over his body as he moved that close to her, his tight top riding up over his stomach, showing off the delicious V of his hips and his toned lower Abs

"here you are" Eric smirked his false southern accent still in place as he handed the bottle to the younger girl, her eyes wide and her expression slightly like a fish as she took a second to readjust herself as she reached up to take the bottle

"thanks" Sookie snapped her ear suddenly picking up his false accent, was he making fun of her, some southern hick thing, just because she is from a back water town doesn't mean she is some dumb hick and he might be gorgeous but that doesn't mean he can make fun of her, he should treat her like the lady she is

"your welcome mam" Eric smiled brightly as he noticed the reaction he was getting from the young girl but then he spotted the shift from looking like she was in awe of him to looking like a thunderstorm was brewing behind those cornflower blue eyes

"I don't appreciate you making fun of me Mr Northman and if you don't mind I need to get back to work, thank you for all your help" Sookie snapped, as she stooped down and gathered all her other supplies before trying to slip past the taller man, she managed to get to the door frame before he turned around and grabbed her elbow effectively stopping her getting any further

"Am not making fun of you Sookie I was just playing" Eric spoke softly trying hard not to spook the girl who seemed like she might just up and bolt at any second

"well it sure sounded like it to me Mr and I don't appreciate it, I am a lady and you will talk to me like one not some dumb hick that you seem to think I am now if you wouldn't mind removing your hand I would like to get to work" Sookie sneered again, she knew that he was just messing and that he was just trying to be friendly and that all the time he was nice to her yesterday was just him being welcoming to his friends sister and its not like he declared his love for her so she knew she had no reason to be jealous but for some reason she just couldn't help herself, she had felt that Zing from him and that was it she was hooked

"I don't think your a dumb hick, a small southern spitfire it would seem but not a hick and a very attractive one at that" Eric smirked his eyes glowing wickedly at the smaller girl

"What?" Sookie stammered suddenly stunned by what he said

"look I think you should be getting to work little spitfire but am sure we will see each other again in a bit" Eric smirked as he looked up and spotted his father heading their way with a knowing look on his face which normally meant that he was about to say something embarrassing and Eric did not want Sookie around to see it

"right yeah ok, see you around then" Sookie frowned confused by what had just happened, she turned and headed out the back door, her arms laden with all the products she needed

"Good morning Miss Stackhouse" Godric smiled brightly at the small southern girl, as he walked past her and towards his son

"oh Good morning sir" Sookie grinned brightly to her boss as she tried to hide the confusion she felt after her conversation with his son

"Son, you seem to be spending more and more time around that lovely young girl" Godric smiled as he entered the back kitchen to where his son was busy closing the store cupboard and looking a little flustered like he was trying to cover something up

"Father I don't know what you mean, am just being friendly towards the new staff" Eric smirked "just like you told me to be"

"hmmm… yeah well you seem to be being extra nice to that young lady, and I don't remember seeing you being that nice to the other young girl" Godric smirked as he spotted a slight guilty look flash through his eldest sons eyes

"you were the one who told me to be nicer to people" Eric grumbled as he knew his dad was well aware of his attraction to the small blonde

"yeah but there is being more polite son and then there is flirting shamelessly with the younger staff" Godric laughed as he patted his son on the arm and headed in to the main kitchen to see how Jessica was settling in as he had heard great things about the two girls

* * *

Sookie had scrubbed the whole ice cream shack, by the time she was finished it was gleaming and she couldn't help with feeling proud of herself. However she was still a little confused about her conversation with the tall blonde sex god as she has now started to refer to him in her head but she had noticed that now every time he walked past the shack window he would glance towards her before hurrying along with what ever he was doing, which she wasn't sure what that was because it looked a little like he was simply walking up and down.

"Sookie" The petite blonde jumped up from where she had been leaning on the counter waiting for a customer to turn towards where she heard her name being called,

"Sam" Sookie smiled back as she spotted the small strawberry blonde haired boy rushing towards her, his large smile a little infectious as he approached.

"you feeling better today?" Sam asked as he came to a stop in front of the ice cream shack, his large eyes burning with excitement at seeing the young girl again, he knew that she was way out of his league but he liked to think that maybe if he was just nice enough to her that maybe she would see he was a good guy.

"oh yeah thanks Sam, am sorry about that I was just a bit tired and well I guess it made my emotions go a bit well…. Never mind that now how is your day going? You busy at the boat place?" Sookie smiled brightly as she tried to forget the reasons she had been sad last night

"oh yeah Cher, my days going alright well its better now though" Sam grinned as he sat down on the chairs at the side of the shack, Sookie following him around the outside to sit down on her break as well

"oh that's good, so do you live around here?" Sookie asked as she pulled out her cigarettes and lighter, to settle herself down during the break

"yeah I live about 10 minutes away, so where are you from Cher?" Sam asked as he lit his own cigarette

"oh Bon temps, you probably wont have heard of it even though its not far from here, it's a bit of a back water" Sookie smiled anxiously hoping that Sam wouldn't judge her on where she was from

"oh yeah I know the place, been a diner there with my mum and sister it was alright, nice place" Sam smiled reassuring the suddenly nervous girl

"oh well its alright but I like it here, I always did want to move here once I was finished with my studies but my Gran would worry herself in to an early grave if I did that, she already worries all the time about Jase let alone if I came here full time as well" Sookie giggled lightly trying to lighten the mood

"so hows your second day at work? You seem to be hard at work?" Sam grinned brightly, he had passed by the shack a few times today and every time he had spotted Sookie working hard, scrubbing the place clean, or reordering stuff or just serving customers who all seemed as taken with the young blonde as he had to admit he was himself.

"oh its been great so far, I enjoy it" Sookie smiled as she thought back to her old job at home, she hated witnessing in Mack and Denise Rattrays diner, Mack was a creep and Denise thought that every man that excisted fancied her and when Mack hired Sookie to help serving the food Denise made it her personal mission to make her life miserable thinking that Sookie was going to run of with her husband, even though Sookie had him at the time…. No she was not going to let him invade her head not again.

"well that's good, is it just me or does Eric seem to be around a lot today?" Sam asked as he glanced up and spotted the tall man strolling through the car park again for what seemed the millionth time today

"oh is he? I wouldn't know, maybe he is waiting for someone" Sookie felt a small blush creep over her cheeks after the confusing morning she had with the giant sex god

"who would he be waiting for? Maybe he has a new girl" Sam laughed thinking about the last time Eric has a new girl, it didn't go to well and it ended in a very public break up which didn't go to help the already grumpy tall man.

"as I said I wouldn't know" Sookie smiled shyly as she spotted the taller mans eyes drift towards her and Sam, his stare turning from a little flirty to suddenly deadly as though he saw something he really didn't like, Sookie was tempted to turn around and check that someone or something wasn't behind her and her new friend.

"maybe he has found a reason to be around here" Sam groaned a little as he noticed the way Eric had looked at Sookie, he knew that look because he found himself doing it today every time he had walked past the smaller girl who had been hard at work and hadn't noticed him walking past several times trying to impress her or get her attention.

"well I cant think what he just seems to be walking up and down to me" Sookie laughed lightly as she watched the giant man stalk away after he caused himself to trip a little by being to busy watching her and Sam to notice where his feet where going

"oh well, guess we will find out eventually" Sam grinned as she stood up and moved to leave, his own pride a little hurt that Sookie had spotted Eric going backwards and forwards today but not himself

"yeah maybe we should head back to work" Sookie smiled and gave a small wave to the strawberry haired boy who then wandered away from her seeming a little disheartened

"Sookie?" Jasons voice appeared from the back door

"Yes Jason" Sookie answered as she walked back around to the entrance of the shack and the back door

"oh wondered where you where? Me and some of the lads are going out tonight on the boats and thought you might wanna come along you know you and Jess" Jason smiled brightly at his younger sister, he was determined to make this trip for her the best she could have after all the trouble that little shit of a ex boyfriend had caused her

"yeah sure just let me know whats happening when we finish work" Sookie grinned brightly as she watched her brother walk back towards the building site, the extension on the hotel was still a shell but she had to admit she was enjoying watching all the boys as they worked hard on making it well less shell like.

"Sure thing Sook" Jason shouted back towards his younger sister, his eyes darting back to the back door where just inside he spotted Eric listening to their conversation, a weird smile gracing the tall mans lips. He had a feeling he was going to regret letting those two getting to know each other but in his typical fashion he decided to worry about it when the problem arose.

* * *

"Ready Jess are you?" Sookie called through the back door as she finished locking up the shack and walked in through the back door to hang up the keys in the kitchen

"oh yeah shall we pop home and get changed before we go out it might get cold later on" Jessica grinned as she looked down at her stained and sweaty clothes from working in the hot kitchen all day

"oh yeah sure come on lets go quick though I don't want to miss out on going out" Sookie smirked as she rushed back through the door

"now the important question is what are we going to wear?" Jessica laughed as she caught up to Sookie and wrapped her arm around her small best friend who was practically running back to their house.


End file.
